I Release You
by thehotmageaeris
Summary: The Champion of Cyrodiil destroyed her latest foe, Umaril the Unfeathered, half a year after the Oblivion Crisis. However, she was gravely wounded. Saved and nursed back to health by her bound Dremora servant, she offers him his freedom in return for his devotion to keeping her alive. She could never guess what would happen once he was unbound again... A lot of smut.


Sindrel stirred slightly from her sleep. Prickles of pain ebbed along her side, rousing her into a groggy yet conscious state. Peering around the room from her bed, she could only guess she was in an inn. The only source of illumination came from a single fire crackling soothingly from the hearth across the room. She dared to sit up. She regretted it when pain shot up from the gash along her side. Gingerly, she pulled back the covers to inspect the area, a bit stunned to see she had been stripped down completely, yet relieved to see her wounds were bandaged. Sindrel went back to examining the room. On the nightstand next to her sat an assortment of health salves, elixirs, and much to her joy a potion. Weakly, she leaned over and grabbed it, downing the entire thing in one gulp. Warmth washed over her and the pain faded into a numbness that was tolerable. She noticed her clothes, filthy with grime and her own blood from the previous battle, draped across a chair. Next to them, she also noticed the set of divine armor she collected to destroy her most recent enemy, Umaril, and a familiar set of Daedric armor .

She didn't have time to contemplate where the owner of the armor could be, however. The steady rhythm of footsteps nearing the door caused her to bury herself up to her chin within the sheets once more. The door open and she held her breath, unsure who would be coming in. Xelian slipped into the room with a tray in one arm. Sindrel relaxed, thankful it was only him. She silently watched him quietly shut the door behind him. He had not yet realized she was awake, she noticed, but made no motion to signal that she was regardless. Xelian placed the tray full of food and drink upon a nearby table. He was, to her surprise, wearing a set of plain leather armor and cloak and cowl, most likely to disguise himself as he had before as a large Dunmer. Even though Sindrel ended the Oblivion Crisis half a year back, no one would take kindly to a lone Dremora roaming about Tamriel. Where he got the armor and cloak was anyone's guess. Xelian turned towards her, pulling back the cowl of the cloak to reveal the ebony horns that sprouted from his scalp. She admired how they glimmered slightly from the firelight. He met her gaze and froze for a second as if he wasn't expecting her to be conscious. She offered a sheepish smile.

"You're awake. Good." Xelian stated flatly. The husky voice of the Dremora was a welcome comfort to her ears. "I was getting tired of babysitting you, mortal."

Sindrel giggled. "I'm touched, you even brought up dinner for the two of us."

He stuck up his nose with a sideways glare at her as if to ignore her joke and she grinned at his usual "I'm better than this" attitude. She was about to get up but stopped when she remembered her clothing predicament. She raised an eyebrow at him as he stood there, arms folded. "I'm guessing you undressed me for my wounds, yes?"

"I did." He confirmed. As if to guess what she was concerned about, he continued a second later."Do not fret, mortal, I did nothing besides that."

"I- I wasn't meaning to imply that I thought otherwise..." She blushed. He just stood there with his usual frown. An awkward few seconds passed between the two of them. Sindrel was now curious. "Are Daedra even capable of... that?"

Xelian raised an eyebrow and a second later his frown warped into a wicked grin. He did indeed find her body arousing when he bandaged her. "Do you wish to find out?"

Her blush intensified a shade deeper. Sindrel felt very vulnerable at that moment. She broke eye contact and fumbled with her messy copper locks. Inwardly, she brushed off the embarrassment and faced him again. She spoke with earnest, her previous shyness gone once more. "I want to thank you for saving me. I owe you now."

"You owe me nothing, mortal. Even if I despise the fact, I had submitted to you and therefore serve you." Xelian stated coldly.

She gave him a half smile and a chuckle. "And here I was beginning to think we had something special and you were enjoying yourself."

He grunted. Sindrel's smile faded quickly and she looked away from him, focusing on the ceiling. Her face went blank and was unreadable to her Dremora companion. The minutes passed, seeming like an eternity, as neither of them moved aside for breathing. Xelian was about to open his mouth to ask if she was alright but she spoke first.

"Xelian..." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Were he human, he would have probably thought the sound of his name was a crackle from the fire, but he heard her.

"Yes, mortal?" he answered her.

"I've had the pleasure of your company for what, almost a year right?"

"Yes, mortal."

"Well, I've been thinking of this for a while and..." She spoke slowly, searching the ceiling for the words to use. "I should not have spirited you away like I did."

Her eyes glanced him for a second and went back to the roof. Xelian remained silent. He matched her blank expression.

"I've had a good time having you along, but you should be free to do as you please. So... I release you from my service."

Silence filled the room again for a few minutes. A log in the hearth crumbled under its own weight within the fire, breaking the silence for only a second. Finally, Xelian spoke.

"It's not that simple."

Sindrel turned her head to face him again, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, in order to release me, you would have to accept something from me as a freely given gift. I have nothing to give you that is my own." He explained. "Save for my armor and blade, but I will not give you those. I feel naked enough dressed in these rags."

"Oh." Sindrel said, thinking for a moment. A devious idea popped into her head and her flirtatious nature got the better of her. She looked back to him with a mischievous grin. "How about a kiss then?"

He stared at her hard. He had grown used to her flirting over the months but she never propositioned anything directly. She was fond of subtle hints and indirectness, unlike this. However, he never outwardly paid it any mind. Outwardly, he would ignore her, sneer at her, or he would turn her flirting back onto her with the vulgarity expected from a Dremora, usually involving corpses and rape. Inwardly, however, he cursed her for the temptations she hung over him. And now, this offer was tempting him in a whole new way.

Sindrel's playful grin turned into an uneasy one as he continued to stare at her as if to bore holes into her eyes. "Xelian, I was joking. I'm sure we can find something else you can... Um, Xelian?"

Xelian stepped over to the bed and was now towering over her. She felt small again, as she always did when he was so close to her. As a short lady, and a Breton as well, she only stood to his shoulders. As he stood above her now, he looked like a colossus, even without his intimidating Daedric armor adorning his muscular body. She blinked up at him, now wide eyed. With a quick few movements, Xelian dropped down to one knee and grasped her shoulders before pulling her up to crush his lips upon hers. Sindrel didn't even have time to object. She sat rigid in his grasp and dared not move. A few seconds later, he pulled back from her lips and released her without getting up. She was a bit disappointed, however, that his kiss was so brief. She would not lie, she found him rather attractive. Her blush was back again, and she imagined it was burning as wild as her hair.

"Okay, uh, so that's it, right? I guess you're free to do as you please and return to Oblivion and all that." She nervously chuckled. He didn't reply, get up, or discontinue his usual glare. Sindrel let the fact that he was free sink in and her smile vanished. At that moment of realization, he stood up and pulled his sword from off his back. Sindrel's heart began racing in her chest and when she spoke, he voice hitched a bit. "You're not going to kill me for ensnaring you, are you?"

She relaxed a tad when he placed the hulking great sword against the wall to the right of the nightstand. He proceed to unbuckle and remove the armor he was wearing. When he was down to his pants and boots, she had to stop herself from staring at his impressively built upper body and dared to speak again.

"Xelian, what are you doing?" She asked, beginning to get annoyed that he wasn't answering her. She was about to look back at him when he threw off the covers. Sindrel let out a yelp of surprise and was stunned even more when he climbed on top of her. She hadn't a chance to look, but she was pretty sure he was fully naked as well. "What in Oblivion are you doing?"

"Getting my revenge." He said with an evil smile. "I'm going to make you regret releasing me, mortal."

"Xelian, what in Oblivion is wrong with you! Stop this right now!" Sindrel ordered.

"You hold no power over me through your magic anymore, mortal! You'll have to stop me yourself." He replied with a wicked laugh.

Sindrel was on the verge of horrified as she tried pushing him away by his shoulders. However, she was still far too weak to even budge him from closing in on her. With one hand, Xelian easily grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her, leaving his other hand to grab her jaw gently yet firm to hold her face square with his. He held her there for a moment, studying her face with his inky black eyes. Her emerald eyes were wide with shock and he could feel her pulse racing beneath his dusky colored fingers. The sweet honey smell of her hair filled his nostrils and he silently marveled at her smooth pale skin. He smirked at her loss of words and the look of fear that radiated from her amused him. He knew she had grown to trust him with her life and relied on him more than she thought. Yet, what really amused him was that had grown accustomed to her as well. He'd never speak it aloud to anyone and it took him a long time to come to terms with it himself. So this new sight of fear upon her beautiful features seduced him.

"I've wanted to do this for a very long time..." He confided quietly. He didn't give her a chance to reply as he kissed her deeply. Sindrel attempted to speak against his lips but he only took the opportunity to snake his tongue in between her lips. His hand went from enveloping her throat to sliding behind her neck, continuing to hold her in his embrace for the kiss. She ceased trying to pull out of his grasp, not because she gave up but because she was starting to enjoy herself. She felt the roughness of his other hand explore her skin, teasing her with the alternation of light touches tracing shapes and a warm bubbly feeling began to spread from her stomach, tickling her insides and leaving her aching for more. Slowly, she returned the kiss, deepening it even more. Xelian smirked against her lips and let go of her hands, sensing wouldn't struggle anymore, sending that hand to seize up on of her breasts. He was rewarded with a moan that caused him to move from kissing her lips to placing hard kisses and nips along her jawline, downwards across her neck, over her collar bone, and finally to meet the breast he had taken a hold of. Xelian put his tongue to work across her sensitive mounds, expertly sending shivers of pleasure down her spine again and again. She let out little meep sounds and full on moans as he would switch from his vigorous sucking to flicking his tongue over the hardened nubs of her breasts. The Dremora took his sweet time torment her bare skin, still mindful of her bandaged side. He left her tender and swollen from his bites and suckling as he moved on lower, stopping at her naval just under the bandage to admire her for a few seconds while he no longer straddled her.

Within the break in the kisses and nipping, he took the time to snake in his hands between her legs and nudge them gently apart. Sindrel felt small again under his inspecting gaze and was blushing madly. He noticed her embarrassment and widened his smirk. Xelian relished such power over her. This woman who triumphed over so many trials. This woman who was the Nevarine, the champion of Cyrodil, the Gray Fox, the Listener to the Dark Brotherhood, the Archmage to the Mage's Guild, the Champion of many a Daedric Princes, and most recently the slayer of Umaril the Unfeathered... This woman of such bravery, strength, and power laid before him, open and so vulnerable, and blushing like an innocent child. Oh, how he relished this feeling of power. No one else could make her blush like this, and he witnessed the rise and fall of a previous relationship of hers before it was only the two of them on their adventures. Lucien Lachance was the man's name, and as silver tongue as he was, never was she nervous around him or unsure of how to act. Only the Dremora was able to turn her flirting around and both shut her up as well as make her blush. And here she was, looking up expectantly with unsure sea-green eyes, blushing once again. Her lips, puffy from their intense embrace earlier, were so inviting. He took another forceful and fevered kiss from her mouth, breaking away to return to her spread legs.

Sindrel let out a groan of disappointment when his kiss ended so soon and he went back to what she assumed was going to be caressing her naval or hips. She didn't have a chance to request his return before she was hit with waves of pleasure from her core. Sindrel could feel him tonguing her opening and the swollen bundle of nerves crowning the entrance. She mewed out, one hand clutching the blankets and the other to rake her fingers through his jet black tresses. With her legs draped over her shoulders, Xelian worked on her sex with his mouth and added the assistance of one of his hands to further pleasure her, sliding in to explore the feeling of the inside of her. Sindrel arched her back and shuddered with every lick, suckle and dip of his fingers, closing in on her breaking point. He could sense her nearing climax and with a cruel smile, he slowed his pace, making every lick slow and methodically sending individual shivers though her body instead of the waves he bestowed upon her earlier. She cried out, cursing with each convulsion in vexation over his teasing of her. He slowed his pace even more as if to stop.

"Don't stop! Please!" She cried out. The desperate need for release was unbearable. She was about to tear her hair out with his slow taunting.

"I want you to beg," he said, licking and massaging a plump spot inside her lazily.

"Please, Xelian! I beg of you. Please. Faster! I can't take this torment!" She pleaded, kneading one of her own breasts and stroking her stomach as if to accentuate the feelings he was causing her. "Please, don't stop."

He gave a dark maniacal laugh that would freeze any mortal in place out of fear. With that, he quickened his pace and went back to work with his lips and tongue with such ferocity that Sindrel nearly screamed with pleasure. He brought her to her tipping point. She screamed in ecstasy during the throes of her orgasm. He was surprised when he felt a small electric current, most likely from her innate magical abilities, tingle his tongue, yet he didn't stop his assault upon her womanhood. Only when she fully came did he slow his pace once again. Sindrel tossed and squirmed, curling her toes and savoring the warm feeling that washed over her entire body. Xelian pulled away from her, licking her juices from his fingers and admired his work with dark lustful eyes. She squirmed and moaned pitifully before him, only further enticing him.

Sindrel made a slow recovery and he waited, watching her and passed his hand along her thighs, hips, and abdomen. With her composure collected, she sat up slowly, thankful the potion had erased the pain from her wounds. She took in the full visage of her companion for the first time and knew then that Dremora males were indeed built the same as mortal males. Just larger. A few questions popped into her head, like whether he'd fit or not, or if it would be very painful. She didn't care. He was built like a god, a sculpture of flawless ebony muscle. All that mattered was that she craved more of him as he craved her. She pushed forward on his chest, hoping to force him under her in order to be the dominate one this time. Her usual strength was still absent and his hulking mass didn't budge. He chuckled at her futile attempt. Normally, she was a lot stronger than she looked. The 5'3" Breton woman could, and has before, knock him on his ass but she was in no condition to do so now. She attempted to ram him over with her shoulder, but still no luck. Xelian grabbed her wrists, ceasing her comedic efforts and forced her back down onto her back with his own body.

"You may be used to being my mistress, and I like that. However, tonight, I am the master and I am in control." Xelian course voice whispered into her ear. She could feel his hard member down there, gently brushing up along her inner thighs, so very close to her opening. He leaned back to observe her beneath him, her hands firmly pinned into the bed on either side of her head. The Dremora marveled how her pale ivory skin held the low glow of the fire, slightly gleaming from the sweat of ecstasy. He idolized how her long coppery hair cascaded around her upon the sheets, framing her flawless face. He was enamored by the way her lips parted slightly with invitation and how her green eyes sparkled up at him with a kindled passion. The sight of the exposed woman laying beneath him caused his carnal desires to overwhelm him and he stole her lips again with a hunger he doubted could be sated. His lips explored her neck and ear lobes once more as he closed the distance between them fully. He was poised and ready to take her.

Sindrel's breath hitched in anticipation with what was soon to follow. A second later he buried himself within her walls. She cried out in pain from his size. Xelion delayed any movement for a few seconds, allowing her to adjust. Her moans of discomfort morphed quickly into moans of pleasure when he nearly pulled out and plunged back deep within her wetness. He grunted at the delicious feeling of her tightness and a slow yet steady rhythm began. He let her wrists go, opting instead to glide his hands across her body, stopping every now and then to pluck at the buds of her nipples or massage her full breasts or hips. She took advantage of the freedom her hands now had and ghosted her fingertips across his body, mimicking his actions and exploring his flesh as he did hers.

Sindrel lavished the feel of him inside her. It was all so surreal, the idea of the Dremora making love to her. What would people think of their Hero of Cyrodiil if they found out she copulated with a Daedra? They would probably call her a traitor or a Daedra worshiper. She couldn't care less, however, and the idea of this being a recurring activity made her grin madly. She didn't have a chance to smile for too long when Xelian pulled up one of her legs and draped it over his should, delving even deeper into her. Her smile became an open mouthed expression of intoxication and a long moan fell out of her lips.

"Oh Divines..." She sighed, rolling her head to and fro. He grabbed a handful of her hair and firmly, yet gently, tugged her head to face him.

"Call to me." he commanded, keeping his rhythm perfectly. "I want to hear only my name upon your lips."

"X-Xelian... Xelian, you are amazing! Oh, Xelian..." Sindrel breathed out, her voice drunk with so much pleasure. He sped up his pace and he found the faster his pace, the more she cried out his name. He pumped into her hips with such fever as her hips rocked and bucked wildly. She chanted his name until she could take no more. She screamed in elation. "X... Xel-!"

Euphoria rushed over Sindrel and she writhed beneath him, contracting around him. He felt close to his own climax and the same surge of electricity from before tingled him through him from her orgasm and it sent him over the edge. Xelian roared as he spilled himself into her, thrusting as deep as he could. They soon both lay panting, lightly beaded with sweat. Sindrel eye's were heavy with oncoming sleep, her energy was completely spent. Xelian gazed upon her and saw her drifting in and out of sleep. He pulled out of her and went to lift himself from the bed to allow her to sleep, but delicate and slender fingers grasped weakly at his wrist. Sindrel sleepily tugged him back upon the bed to lay next to her and he obliged instantly. After shifting lazily about to where she rested her head upon his chest and her arms draped around his shoulders, she murmured something that even he couldn't make out.

"What was that?" He shook her shoulder lightly to coax her to repeat herself. She stirred, opening her eyes slightly and smiled.

"I said I still don't regret releasing you from me."

"Neither do I, Sindrel, neither do I."

Sindrel savored the sound of her name from him and smiled wider. The two lovers quickly fell deep into their deserved slumber.

**Author's Notes: OMFG, lol. I've wanted to write some fanfics for these two for years. Since I beat the hell out of Oblivion. Yea, that long ago. This is just kind of a one-shot piece that will later be incorperated into a very long fanfic I'm working on. With that being said, I'm hopefully back in business on ! Such a long haitus! The fanfic with these two expands into the Skyrim universe. All will be explained and elaborated upon. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. Please check out my other fics involving these two, Trust in a Name and Not Without Thought which is coming soon.**


End file.
